


I Wouldn't Do This For Just Anyone

by Generationwriter91



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cute, Daisy will protect her man, Daniel is just too cute okay?, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I love these ships so much, Philinda - Freeform, Timequake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generationwriter91/pseuds/Generationwriter91
Summary: Daniel gets injured on the field, Daisy takes care of him. (Friends To Lovers story)
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	I Wouldn't Do This For Just Anyone

X-x

Daniel hadn't meant for this to happen, he had acted on instinct and followed suit, he had promised to himself that he would always look after Daisy wither she wanted him to or not. Something about her made him drawn to her, he couldn't quite describe it, it was far different than what he had felt with Peggy. 

He had heard a shout, someone calling his name before he had blacked out, his body hitting the ground, the last thing he saw was a brunette coming to him, her voice sounded frantic but he had passed out before he was able to say anything to her. 

A groan left his lips as he blinked his eyes open, wincing at the brightness of the room, he realized he was in the healing pod, the last thing he remembered was going after Daisy because she had been in trouble and now..now he only felt pain. “Daisy..”He called out unknown of anyone in the room, he turned his head to see Daisy sitting on the chair across the room, he let out a breath of relief. 

“You're not allowed to do that.”Daisy said as she stood up walking over to the pod, she tapped on the button to allow the glass to uncover Daniel from it's healing capabilities. Their eyes connected, a small smile formed on her lips. 

“Not allowed to do what?..”Daniel asked, unsure of what she meant by that, had he done something before he woke up here?, he honestly wasn't sure. 

“Not allowed to save me. Daniel..You could have died.”Daniel's heart skipped when he heard Daisy say his first name, he bit his bottom lip before deciding to force himself to sit up but was stopped by Daisy's hands pushing him back down. 

“But I didn't.”He stated, trying to prove to her that he was here and alive, injured but alive non the less. He looked at her even with pain in his eyes. 

“But you could've!”Daisy felt tears form in her eyes, she couldn't lose another person, especially Daniel, not after everything they had done to save him from dying in the first place. He was worth saving. Daniel sighed he looked at her before reaching out and taking his non injured hand in hers. 

“Daisy..If you run into a wall..I'll always be there to pick you back up..Even if you tell me not to, I will. You need someone even if you don't see it..I would risk my life to make sure you are alive.” Daisy closed her eyes, of course he would ever the soldier, his good kind heart, why did she have to fall for someone who was so good, so kind and protective like Daniel Sousa? 

“Just please..please don't do it again..not for a while at least.”Daisy murmured their eyes locked, she could feel her heart skipping in her chest the way he was looking at her now, she wanted to so badly to lean in and kiss him. 

Daniel gave her a small smile lifting up her hand and pressing a soft kiss to it. “No promises.”He murmured against her skin.   
“Why don't you go get some more rest? You still need healing.”Daisy said softly, hoping that Daniel couldn't see the red on her cheeks. 

“I would rather stay here and talk with you..”He said hoping that she would allow him to, but if Daisy wanted him to rest he would without question. 

“Daniel..we need you in top shape..I need you.”Daisy said with a murmur, squeezing his hand. “Alright..but you'll stay?”She nodded as she watched him adjust himself back into the healing pod, pressing the button to close the glass she moved the chair to sit closer. 

“I'm where I need to be.”She murmured knowing Daniel couldn't hear but she wanted to be there for him just as much as he wanted to be there for her.


End file.
